


Give Me Your Hand

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [14]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, next gen babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'do you want to feel the baby?' / 'did you feel him/her/them kick?'
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Give Me Your Hand

It was a quiet evening in the palace in Orynth. For the first time in a long while it was just the royal family staying in residence, besides of course those who also lived there. Everyone else had returned to their territories and homes for the time being with no urgent business to deal with in the capital. They would undoubtedly be back in a few months when the new prince or princess arrived. But for tonight the only ones in the royal quarters were the queen, her mate, their young daughter and Fleetfoot who lay in front of the fire.

Aelin read, seated on the plush couch tucked into Rowan’s side, one of his arms draped around her and in the other hand he held his own book. He wasn't getting much reading done though, he was putting his book down every few minutes as Elspeth brought him something to look at. She sat on the rug in front of the fire, an array of toys, books, paper and pencils around her. Rowan would drop his book into his lap when she would come over with a drawing or a toy, babbling away with sentences he only half understood, and dote on her. The smile on her face as she walked back to her things made Aelin‘s heart want to burst. Elsie had now decided to play with Fleetfoot, using her as a mountain for her toys to climb. The dog just lay there, tail wagging slowly, eyes still closed.

Aelin ran her hand over her stomach, the baby inside there had been quiet most of the day but it seemed they were now starting to wake up.

“Rowan,” Aelin said and she felt him shift so that he was looking down at her. “Give me your hand.”

Rowan put his book down and Aelin took his hand and laid out on her stomach, right where she expected the next movement to come from. And there it was. Rowan’s chuckle tickled her neck, making Aelin shiver.

“Elsie, love. Come here,” Rowan said and their daughter patted Fleetfoot’s head before she ran over to her father, resting her head on his knee. “Do you want to feel the baby move?” Rowan asked as he ran a hand over Elsie’s golden head.

“Yes, Papa!” She said excitedly

“Come over here then,” Aelin said and took Elspeth’s hand, guiding her to stand in front of her. Then Aelin took that tiny hand and pressed it to her stomach, her hand covering her daughter’s. Elsie’s brow furrowed as she got impatient but then the baby kicked against her hand, her face breaking into a smile so wide Aelin could have counter all her teeth. “Did you feel them kick?”

“Mama, I do it!” Elsie said, then she pressed a kiss to Aelin’s stomach.

The gesture took Aelin by surprise and she let go of Elsie’s hand as she went back to playing with Fleetfoot. Aelin just watched her daughter for a moment, she was such a kind and gentle little thing and although she would just be a shy a few months of being three when her sibling was born, she would make a wonderful older sister. Rowan's arms tightened around her and kissed the top of her head as Aelin lent back into his embrace. The world was calm and quiet, and in these precious, long fought for moments Aelin was content to bask in the warmth of her mate’s arm and just take it al in.


End file.
